1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a structure to circulate wash water into a tub and a rotary tub of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine washes laundry using electric power. Generally, the washing machine includes a tub to contain wash water, a rotary tub rotatably mounted in the tub, a pulsator rotatably mounted at the bottom of the rotary tub, and a motor to drive the rotary tub and the pulsator.
When the rotary tub and the pulsator are rotated by the motor in a state in which laundry and washing water are contained in the rotary tub, the pulsator stirs the laundry in the rotary tub together with the wash water to remove contaminants from the laundry.
The washing machine may further include a wash water circulation unit to circulate wash water, thereby reducing the amount of wash water and detergent used to wash laundry and total washing time. The wash water circulation unit, including a circulation pump and a circulation hose, sprays the wash water used to wash the laundry into the rotary tub.